Her First Love
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai anggota garis depan yang tidak terkalahkan dari KNH48 berbicara mengenai cinta pertamanya, alasannya bergabung dengan KNH48.


Her First Love

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

KNH48 merupakan salah satu sister group dari AKB48 yang berasal dari Jepang. Seperti sister groupnya yang lain, KNH48 juga mengikuti peraturan dimana anggotanya tidak boleh berpacaran selama masih bergabung dengan 48 Family. Hari ini, salah satu studio milik KonoTV telah dipadati oleh para fans KNH48 yang menanti kehadiran para oshi mereka masing-masing. Beberapa anggota KNH48 akan diwawancarai hari ini.

"Kei-En-Eij..." Teriak Rock Lee, sang pembawa acara.

"Fourty eight!" Balas para fans yang kebanyakan terdiri dari kaum adam tersebut, beberapa fans memandang Lee dengan tatapan iri karena bisa berdiri sedekat itu dengan idola mereka.

"Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Rock Lee dalam acara Talk with the Idol! Bintang tamu kita hari ini adalah KNH48, silahkan duduk semuanya." Lee mempersilahkan para gadis anggota KNH48 untuk duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan. "Apa kabar semuanya?"

"Baik..." Jawab mereka dengan kompak sambil tersenyum, membuat para fans tenggelam dalam ilusi masing-masing.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, KNH48 akan segera membuka pendaftaran member generasi kelima. Bagaimana perasaan kalian selaku member senior, ada perasaan tersaingi atau bagaimana?"

"Emmm..." Ino mengangkat mic yang ada ditangannya dan mendekatkannya ke mulut. "Sebenarnya tidak ada perasaan akan tersaingi. Kami sudah memiliki basis fans kami masing-masing dan dengan kehadiran anggota baru maka kami akan memiliki adik-adik baru yang manis. Kalian juga tidak keberatan kan?" Ino tersenyum manis sambil memandang para fans di bangku penonton.

"Tidakkk..." Teriak mereka serentak.

"Nah, berbicara mengenai perekrutan anggota baru. Bagaimana kalau kalian menceritakan alasan kalian dulu bisa bergabung dengan KNH48." Kata Lee, para member mengangguk setuju. "Dimulai dari yang paling kiri, Hinata-san."

"Ano... aku..." Hinata berbicara dengan ekspresi malu, membuat para fans semakin berteriak kegirangan melihat semburat merah di pipi Hinata. "Aku orang yang pemalu."

"Sekarang juga masih." Timpal Tenten yang membuat banyak orang tertawa, Tenten memang terkenal sebagai member yang sering memberi celetukan lucu.

"Aaahh... Tenten-chan, biarkan aku bicara dulu." Hinata cemberut, membuat Ino yang disampingnya langsung mencubit pipi tembemnya. "Aku hanya ingin lebih percaya diri. Dulu... saat audisi aku bahkan tidak berani melihat wajah jurinya. Ta-tapi, menurut mereka aku punya bakat. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka dan semua orang yang mendukungku, terima kasih semuanya."

"Nah, selanjutnya giliranku kan." Sakura mengambil alih kendali. "Kalian mau yang jujur apa yang bohong?" Sakura menggoda para fansnya dengan kedipan matanya.

"Jujurrr..." Teriak sebagian fans. Tapi ada juga yang berteriak "Bohongg..." Sakura merupakan member yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai frontliner yang tidak terkalahkan karena memang selalu berdiri di jajaran member terlaris KNH48, sekaligus juga member yang paling sering mengerjai fans.

"Bagaimana kalau yang bohong dulu, Sakura-san?" Lee memberikan usul. "Tapi setelah itu katakan yang jujur ya, setuju semua?" Lee memandang para penonton.

"Setujuuu..." Jawab para penonton.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura lalu berdiri diatas sofa. "Jadi, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi presiden. Tapi kalian tahu kan, biaya promosi itu sangat mahal. Dan aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Jadi, akan lebih mudah kalau aku menjadi seorang idol lalu mencalonkan diri menjadi presiden. Kalian semua akan mendukungku, kan?"

Semua orang tertawa, sedangkan Sakura memasang pose sok keren sambil berdiri di atas sofa. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak artis yang mencalonkan diri menjadi pejabat pemerintahan, tapi masa Sakura juga? Lagipula memangnya dia pikir berapa umurnya?

"Oke, sekarang yang jujur." Kata Lee.

"Ah memangnya yang tadi bohong ya?" Sakura tersenyum inosen. "Kau jahat sekali, Lee-san. Jadi ketahuan, kan? Tapi baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

"Hei jidat lebar, ayo duduk. Nanti sofanya jebol karena menahan jidatmu yang seperti lapangan bola itu." Ino menarik-narik ujung dress Sakura. Membuat para fans ber-aww ria, memang ada beberapa fanfiksi yang mengisyaratkan hubungan antara Ino dan Sakura karena pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil mereka didepan para fans.

"Cerewet kau, pig." Tapi Sakura duduk juga pada akhirnya. "Jadi, waktu itu aku kelas satu SMA, itu masa awal pembentukan KNH48. Baru ada generasi satu." Sakura memandang Temari yang merupakan member KNH48 dari generasi pertama. "Dulu aku punya pacar."

"Fakta baru." Kata Lee, disambut anggukan para member KNH48. "Aku tidak tahu kau pernah punya pacar, Sakura-san."

"Ya, aku baru menceritakannya disini. Tapi kita semua memiliki masa lalu masing-masing, kan?" Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Waktu itu aku sangat menyukainya, dia seorang otaku. Banyak yang tidak setuju aku berpacaran dengannya waktu itu, tapi aku suka dia, walau sepertinya dia lebih peduli pada action figure Miku Hatsune kesayangannya daripada aku."

"Kasihan sekali kau, jidat." Ino tertawa, disambut tawa banyak orang lainnya.

"Yah, itu menyedihkan memang." Sakura ikut tertawa. "Sampai suatu hari, KNH48 pun memulai debutnya. Sebagai seorang pecinta Jepang, pacarku itu pun langsung menjadi salah satu fans setia KNH48, dia mengikuti mereka kemana-mana. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh kepadaku. Awalnya aku tidak peduli, sampai suatu hari..."

_Sakura duduk di depan bimbel yang baru saja dia ikuti sore ini. Harusnya sore ini pacarnya menjemputnya, semalam mereka sudah berjanji untuk mengunjungi restoran yang baru buka tak jauh dari tempat bimbel Sakura. Restoran itu menyediakan menu sushi, salah satu makanan kesukaan Sakura. Sebenarnya, tak heran Sakura menyukai si otaku itu karena sebenarnya Sakura sendiri adalah pecinta Jepang, tentu saja berpacaran dengan seorang otaku akan membuat Sakura merasa sangat keren. Dan Sakura, sebenarnya memang sudah menyukai orang itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya._

_Satu jam.. dua jam... orang itu tidak muncul juga. Sakura membuka browser di handphonenya, mencoba menghilangkan kebosanan. Bukannya Sakura tidak mencoba untuk menghubungi pacarnya itu, tetapi sejak tadi telponnya tidak diangkat dan sms pun tidak dibalas. Mungkin terjebak macet di jalan, biarkan saja dulu. Sakura membuka halaman facebooknya, dan membaca beberapa status dari teman-temannya. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat foto Kiba bersama Akamaru yang sedang berjalan-jalan di desa kelahiran kakeknya, sepertinya Akamaru senang berada disana. Tetapi, senyum Sakura memudar saat membaca status dari KNH48. Di Konoha Central Park sedang diadakan handshake nasional bersama para member KNH48. Tak lama, handphone Sakura bergetar, sms dari pacarnya._

'_Sakura, maaf. Aku lupa memberi tahumu aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu hari ini. Tengah malam kemarin admin KNH48 mendadak mengumumkan ada handshake nasional di KCP. Sekarang aku sudah disana, maaf ya. Kau pulang saja dulu, atau ke restoran itu sendiri. Kita jalan-jalannya kapan-kapan saja, ya.'_

'_Tapi kan kau sudah janji.'_

'_Maaf, kalau denganmu kan bisa kapan saja. Tapi acara handshake ini kan tidak setiap hari. Maaf ya, Sakura.'_

"Rasanya waktu itu aku ingin menangis." Sakura tersenyum kecil mengenang masa lalunya itu. "Aku pergi ke restoran itu sendirian, makan sushi sambil menangis. Dan itu bukan cuma sekali terjadi, ada yang lebih parah."

"_Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Kau pasti akan menang." Sakura tersenyum, pacarnya memang selalu mendukungnya dalam setiap pertandingan bulu tangkis yang ia ikuti. Kebetulan di sekolahnya, Sakura memang salah satu atlit bulu tangkis yang cukup dikenal. "Lagipula, ini baru babak penyisihan, kan? Aku yakin kau akan melewatinya dengan mudah. Lawanmu pasti tidak terlalu kuat."_

"_Kita kan tidak tahu dia kuat atau tidak. Walau pelatih sendiri belum pernah mendengar namanya di kejuaraan mana pun tapi kan kita tidak bisa meremehkannya begitu saja."_

"_Aku yakin kau pasti menang." Pacarnya melihat jam tangannya. "Sepertinya sekarang waktunya kau pergi ke bangku pemain, aku juga harus mencari tempat yang bagus untuk melihatmu, kan. Sudah dulu ya, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura tersenyum saat melihat pacarnya berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dengan dukungan penuh dari pacarnya tersayang Sakura pasti akan menang. _

"Sebenarnya, awalnya aku ingin menjadi atlit bulu tangkis. Waktu itu pertandingan bulu tangkis SMA, kalau menang terus bisa sampai tingkat nasional, loh. Tapi..."

_Sakura terdiam saat melihat lawannya. Rasanya lututnya gemetar. Bukan, bukan karena lawannya hebat atau semacamnya. Tapi, rambut merah itu, Sakura sangat mengenalnya. Orang itu adalah orang yang posternya terpampang di pintu kamar pacarnya, anggota KNH48, Karin._

_Pertandingan dimulai, diawali dengan sebuah servis dari Sakura. Karin berhasil mengembalikan shuttle cock dengan baik, dari tekniknya sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Sorak sorai di sekitar lapangan terdengar begitu keras saat pertandingan semakin memanas. Sekarang Sakura mengerti, kenapa lapangan terasa begitu ramai hari ini dibandingkan pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya. Mereka semua adalah fans Karin. Tidak mungkin tidak, bukan hanya murid-murid sekolah Karin, tetapi juga orang-orang luar yang mendukung Karin. _

_Sakura tersenyum, ini bukan apa-apa. Mungkin begini jugalah perasaan atlit bulu tangkis Konoha saat bertanding di negara lain. Dimana lapangan penuh dengan pendukung dari lawannya. Dimana semangat harus dibakar agar bisa tetap menjadi juara. Sakura tidak perlu punya banyak pendukung, selama masih ada pacarnya yang mendukung, persetan dengan semua fans Karin. Dengan sebuah smash keras, Sakura mengakhiri set itu dengan 15-7. Menang telak. Satu set lagi, dan Sakura akan melaju ke babak selanjutnya. Karin memang bukan pemain bulu tangkis yang buruk, tetapi terlalu cepat seratus tahun kalau untuk berhadapan dengan Sakura._

"_Tenang saja, Karin-chan!" Sakura menoleh kearah pendukung Karin, suara itu sangat dikenalnya. "Set selanjutnya pasti bisa. Jangan menyerah!"_

"Set selanjutnya aku kalah. Pacarku malah mendukung lawanku karena itu idolanya." Sakura tertawa, diikuti tawa beberapa orang lainnya. Hinata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Sebentar, rambut merah muda itu... Jangan bilang aku lawanmu!" Teriak Karin.

"Begitulah."Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Jadi kau benar- benar lupa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Aku hanya ingat waktu itu pelatihku pernah berkata kalau lawanku adalah wanita berambut pink yang cukup punya nama di kalangan bulu tangkis SMA, dan saat set pertama aku memang dipangkas habis. Tapi dua set selanjutnya aku menang mudah, aku waktu itu bertanya-tanya kenapa."

"Sudahlah, lagipula itu hanya masa lalu." Sakura tertawa. "Ah aku ingat, ada lagi yang menggenaskan..."

_Hari ini ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-16. Pacarnya sudah berjanji akan menemaninya seharian. Maka hari itu mereka jalan-jalan ke sebuah mall besar di Konoha. Sakura tahu kalau mall itu adalah tempat berdirinya theater KNH48, tapi hari ini kan ulang tahun Sakura dan pacarnya sudah berjanji akan menemaninya. Dia juga tidak menyebut-nyebut mengenai theater hari ini. Setidaknya, hari ini pacarnya milik Sakura seorang._

"_Kau mau melakukan apalagi, Sakura-chan?" Tanya pacarnya. Sakura berpikir sejenak, hari ini mereka sudah makan siang bersama dan bermain di game center. Rasanya tidak ada yang ingin Sakura lakukan. _

"_Terserah kau saja. Aku akan menurut."_

"_Benar?"_

"_Iya." Sakura tersenyum kecil, mungkin pacarnya akan memberikan hadiah kejutan karena pacarnya belum memberikan kado apa-apa hari ini. Sakura tidak ingin merusak rencananya sama sekali._

"_Kalau begitu pulang saja." Sakura melongo, pacarnya mengeluarkan dompet dari kantongnya. "Ini uang untuk naik taksi, kau pulang sendiri, ya. Aku ada janji dengan komunitasku untuk menonton KNH48, hari ini ada special show."_

"_Kau... tidak bercanda?"_

"_Tidak, aku sudah memesan tiketnya dari jauh-jauh hari. Memang sedikit susah mendapatkannya, untung saja aku anggota KNH48 official fan club, jadi lebih mudah. Nah, sekarang kau pulang, ya."_

"_Aku tidak butuh uangmu!" Sakura melempar uang yang diberikan pacarnya ke lantai. "Ini ulang tahunku, dan kau masih mementingkan KNH48 itu?"_

"_Aku kan sudah menemanimu seharian."_

"_Kau pikir itu cukup?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau lusa? Besok aku harus ikut event sepak bola bersama member KNH48." _

"_Kalau begitu tidak ada lusa." Sakura mulai menangis. "Tidak akan ada lagi... kita putus. Kau... silahkan bermain dengan gadis-gadis idolamu itu. Mungkin kau memang tidak butuh pacar yang real."_

"_Baiklah..."_

"Kami putus, begitu saja. Dia bahkan tidak memberiku hadiah. Aku jadi sedikit dendam dengan KNH48. Dan tak lama, pendaftaran KNH48 generasi kedua pun dibuka. Aku memutuskan bergabung, aku pikir suaraku tidak terlalu jelek, dan aku ternyata memang diterima. Dan disinilah aku sekarang."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan orang itu lagi?" Tanya Lee penasaran. Kalau memang orang itu fans setia KNH48 harusnya Sakura pernah melihat orang itu lagi kan.

"Pernah, waktu itu KNH48 baru saja mengeluarkan albumnya, itu pertama kalinya aku berkontribusi dalam sebuah album. Seperti biasa, di setiap launching album akan ada acara handshake beberapa hari kemudian. Dia membeli tiketku."

_Sakura tercengang saat melihat mantan pacarnya mengantri di barisan orang-orang yang ingin bersalaman dengannya. Bukannya mantan pacarnya itu fans berat Karin? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Tapi Sakura harus tetap tersenyum, bagaimana pun Sakura adalah seorang idol, kan?_

"_Hai, dari rumah kesini berapa jam? Maaf ya, mengantrinya lama. Pasti kau lelah." Sakura tersenyum manis sambil menjabat tangan mantan pacarnya. _

"_Bukannya kau harusnya tahu rumahku dimana?"_

"_Aku lupa." Jawab Sakura inosen. "Tapi terima kasih sudah datang, terima kasih sudah mendukung kami."_

"_Sakura... kau..."_

_Waktu habis, Sakura melepaskan tangannya. Orang itu berlalu begitu saja dan berganti dengan fansnya yang lain. Sakura tetap tersenyum ramah, walau dalam hati berteriak kegirangan karena berhasil menunjukkan kekuatannya didepan mantan pacarnya._

"Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya?" Tanya Lee.

"Emm... aku suka dia." Kata Sakura, membuat patah hati banyak fans yang berada disana. "Sama seperti aku menyukai kalian semua. Mungkin waktu itu aku kehilangan satu pacar, dan aku tidak menyesal. Karena dia, aku jadi memiliki kalian semua sekarang. Pacarku kan fans yang mendukungku, aku suka kalian semua."

Sakura memberikan ciuman jarak jauh untuk para fans yang berada di bangku penonton, membuat mereka semua semakin menggila dan bersorak kegirangan. Di sudut bangku penonton, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang beranjak meninggalkan studio. Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kena kau, Naruto.

.

.

AN: hahaha... sorry ya buat para fans 48Family kalo dianggap menyinggung dan ada part yang salah. yah, author cuman mau bilang gitu doang sih, kalo dipikir author juga fans JKT48. jangan lupa review


End file.
